


how do you want me?

by ValkyrieIsabella



Series: Wolf in the Meadow [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella
Summary: Sometimes it's funny to see how life plays out. You can set your mind to one person, but your heart chases someone else- and sometimes it's easy to see that the one you go with could be both the best and worst thing to happen to you.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Series: Wolf in the Meadow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718140
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	how do you want me?

**Author's Note:**

> Notice: rewrite of a different fic that's still on my account; that one's old and well... I just don't like it anymore. I'm keeping it up because remember where you came from blah blah blah, all that good stuff. Anyway, short steamy lil' thing of my deputy Harley, and her mountain man, Jacob.

It could have been Pratt.

It could have been Pratt, and Harley knew this all too well.

Staci was sweet, he could keep up with her sense of humor and shoot back with his own shots. In addition, she did already know that Staci was a good kisser- he had softly cradled her face, his warm palms against her own heated skin; hell, despite his cockiness, he had even asked Harley if he could kiss her. His kiss took her breath away on its own.

Hell, Harley even knew it could have been _Sharky_.

He was her ride or die, her best pyro friend who'd sing Guns N' Roses with her in the beat up jeep she drove, the same one who'd literally tell jokes to her until she had tears in her eyes.

But no, nothing was as simple as that- it couldn't have been either of them.

It was **_Jacob_**.

And with Jacob, there were no soft, barely-there kisses and there weren't any shared inside jokes. With Jacob, it was nothing but bruises on her neck and shoulders from his teeth, bruises following the shapes of his fingers around her wrists and on her hips- those hidden to everyone but the two of them. With Jacob, it was body aches, pains in all the places that no one could touch but him. It was always one hand around her throat while the other was either tangled in her hair or between her thighs, bringing her the pleasure that no man had done before.

More often than not, it was in their current situation- the same situations that Harley was always welcome to, that Jacob always waited for her to consent to. The ones she ached for.

Jacob's teeth were at the back of her neck, leaving marks that claimed her and would show anyone who got close enough that she was his. His hips were pressed against the back of her thighs, his hands with their bruising grip pulling her back against him. Harley could try, but she was never able to quieten each broken, shuddering sigh that left her lips, couldn't hide each soft cry of his name every time he pushed deeper inside of her. 

And in turn, Jacob never missed a single time her body trembled, a single whine or cry that came from her mouth. Never missed a single arch of her back.

"You're mine, aren't you, kitten."

His question wasn't even a question anymore- it was a statement. A statement whispered as his lips pressed against her ear, followed by a kiss so soft that could have made Harley believe that he loved her in another life.

But she didn't care about love- not then, and with Jacob... maybe she never would. Not with how she could feel him smirk against her skin when, instead of answering him, she gave a shuddering sigh when one of his hands slipped to rest on her lower stomach, pulling her back against him, making him feel deeper than he had before.

"C'mon, kitten. Be a good girl and say it for me."

Harley swallowed the lump in her throat, tilting her head back just slightly, just enough to rest her head against his shoulder. As more of her skin was exposed, Jacob pressed his lips against every bit of skin he could, almost waiting patiently for Harley's answer.

“I’m yours.”

When she finally spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper- but Jacob heard her as clearly, as vividly, as though she had screamed it to him.

 _"That's my girl."_ Jacob murmured, hand leaving her stomach to gently wrap around her neck. His fingers grazed her jaw lightly as he straightened up, tilting her head to the side just to capture her lips in a bruising kiss.


End file.
